Numb palavras de um homem entorpecido
by licca-weasley-malfoy
Summary: uma dh! (carol essa n é tão boa qnd a outra hehehe zoa)


**[ N/A]** Bom gente, essa é minha primeira songfic. É um d/g se quiserem saber sobre o que é leiam! E por favor, comentem. Ah esqueci de falar, da pra ver q é a musica numb do link park ne? ;)  
  
_Numb - Palavras de um homem entorpecido._  
  
_Numb_ - paralisado.  
  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
  
(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja)  
  
Feeling so faithless  
  
(Sentindo-me tão incrédulo)  
  
Lost under the surface  
  
(Perdido na superfície)  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
(Eu não sei o que você espera de mim)  
  
_"Querida Gina,  
  
Eu te amo muito, saiba que você me faz muito feliz e espero que eu te faça feliz também. Mas de uns tempos pra cá você tem me prendido muito, está sempre querendo que eu seja como os Grifnórios, e eu não sou um. E, sinceramente não gostaria de ser.  
_  
Put under the pressure  
  
(Colocando-me sob pressão)  
  
Of walking in your shoes  
  
(para andar nos seus passos.)  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
  
(pegando a responsabilidade, só pegando a responsabilidade).  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
  
(e a cada passo que eu dou é outro erro pra você.)  
  
_e sempre que eu faço alguma, perco o controle, você acha que eu é que sou o errado, nunca me escuta, nunca pergunta o que eu tenho a dizer.  
_  
_I've _Become so numb  
  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão paralisado)  
  
I can't feel you there.  
  
(Que não posso sentir sua presença)  
  
Become so tired  
  
(Tornado-me tão cansado)  
  
So much more aware  
  
(tão mais consciente...)  
  
_Eu não agüento mais isso, estou ficando cansado não quero te perder. No começo do nosso namoro eu me sentia tão bem, me sentia realizado, sabia que você me amava, foi a primeira vez que alguém me disse isso e eu fiquei muito bem!_  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
(Que eu estou me tornando)  
  
All I want to do  
  
(tudo que eu quero)  
  
Is be more like me  
  
(Sendo mais como eu)  
  
_And be less like you  
_  
(e menos Como você.)  
  
_Can't you see that you're smothering me_  
  
(Você não vê que esta me sufocando?)  
  
_Holding too tightly  
_  
(Segurando muito forte)  
  
Afraid to lose control  
  
(com medo de perder o controle.)  
  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
  
(Porque tudo que você pensava que eu seria)  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
  
(Destruiu-se bem na sua frente)  
  
_eu acho que sei o porquê você está fazendo, você está com medo de perder totalmente o controle, está com medo de que eu volte a ser como era antes, quando eu te xingava. Se for isso, minha querida, não se preocupe, eu não voltarei a fazer isso. Eu leh disse a muito tempo que eu só fazia isso porque temia o que meu pai poderia fazer comigo.  
_  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
  
(pegando a responsabilidade, só pegando a responsabilidade)  
  
Every step that i take is another mistake to you  
  
(e a cada passo que eu dou é outro erro pra você.)  
  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
  
(pegando a responsabilidade, só pegando a responsabilidade)  
  
And every second i waste is more than I can take  
  
e cada segundo que eu desperdiço é mais do que deveria  
  
I've Become so numb  
  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão paralisado)  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
(Que não posso sentir sua presença)  
  
Become so tired  
  
(Tornado-me tão cansado)  
  
So much more aware  
  
(Tornado-me tão consciente...)  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
(Que eu estou me tornando isso)  
  
All i want to do  
  
(tudo que eu quero)  
  
Is be more like me  
  
(Sendo mais como eu)  
  
And be less like you  
  
(e menos como você.)  
  
_não quero que você pense mais nisso, OK? Fique tranqüila, ELE não está mais entre a gente e eu sinto que ninguém mais pode nos separar. Apenas me deixe respirar um pouco._  
  
And I know  
  
(E eu sei)  
  
I may end up failing too  
  
(que eu posso acabar fracassando também.)  
  
But I know  
  
(mas eu sei)  
  
You were just like me  
  
(que você era assim como eu)  
  
With someone disappointed in you  
  
(Com alguém desapontado com você.)  
  
_eu tenho medo de fazer com que eu me perca de você, eu sei o motivo para tanta insegurança. Você ainda pensa no Potter não è? Eu sei que você sofreu muito com essa paixão não correspondida.  
_  
I've Become so numb  
  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão paralisado)  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
(Que não posso sentir sua presença)  
  
Become so tired  
  
(Tornado-me tão cansado)  
  
So much more aware  
  
(tão mais consciente...)  
  
I'm becoming this  
  
(Que eu estou me tornando isso)  
  
All i want to do  
  
(tudo que eu quero)  
  
Is be more like me  
  
(Sendo mais como eu)  
  
And be less like you  
  
(e menos como você.)  
  
_E é por isso que eu quero que aceite se casar comigo, eu quero te provar que eu não sou como o Potter, e que eu te amo! E então Gina, você aceita se casar comigo?"_  
  
I've Become so numb  
  
(Eu tenho me tornado tão paralisado)  
  
I can't feel you there  
  
(Que não posso sentir sua presença)  
  
Tired of being what you want me to be  
  
(Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja) 


End file.
